warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Montonius
Excellent Quality on Warhammer 40k Wiki I've seen some of the pages that you've personally made, and I am simply STUNNED by the quality of your work. Please keep it up. You have the Emperor's blessing. Thank you! Hi, Montonius! I'm a regular reader of both the Lexicanum and the Wiki. I chose the wiki over the Lexicanum because of the Wiki's superior information. Just like to extend my gratitude for all your hard work. And Thank You for noticing Lord Revan! I am hoping to make the 40k Wiki the number one source for Warhammer 40k information in the months to come as I continue to revamp the wiki from top to bottom. Please stick around and keep contributing, we will only get better! Montonius 04:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Granted You are now an administrator, for showing constant dedication to the website and holding a consistent high-quality standard with your edits. Use your new powers well. :P.S. Sorry for not being able to stop by the site or halt vandalism recently, exams are taking up a lot of time so I won't be around to help for another one or two weeks. That said, I'm sure you can handle this place. Blade bane 02:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC)BBsig There is an error in the Red Scorpions marines article Hi one of pictures in the Red Scorpion spacemarines article is wrong. The third picture is NOT a Red destroyer it is a Chaos Brass Scorpion !! You can see it here http://www.ifelix.net/gamingblog/?p=980 Since the article is locked please delete that image from the article Thanks Vasot 09:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking article on the Apocalpyse class battleship Firstly thank you for the contributions and the edits to elements of my article. Some entries I made probably didn't need or shouldn't have been put in. Also thank you for closing the article to prevent vandalisim, it makes me proud of my work. However I ask that you be able to allow to edit it just a little for just a while longer. I wanted to include more text to the Armageddon war involing the battleships, but not a full account of the war. Some visual edits to the text (bold formating present on some obsucere letters. Also to add the "table top game" chapter back because details on the game now come under the chapter reserved for the war. I'm also puzzled by the removal of some resources. I ask only because I like to source my work. Thank you again. Stevid01 Re-locking of Apocalypse Article Thank you for unlocking the article and thank you very '''much for the helpful advice. Thanks to that advice the chapter on the war is much shorter and concise than it would have been. I've finished the small edits there and you can relock the article for thereason you stated before. I've left the sources as they were because I'm not all that familiar with how to do it properly and had no idea there were some conventions to follow. So until I'm more confident with that I'll leave it for the time being. Thank you once more for the high praise and I'll continue to contribute to the wiki on BFG vessels of all the races. Stevid01 16:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm Wendy, a Helper with wikia. Somebody contacted us about some spam that they had seen on the Black Templars page; I tracked it down to User:SniperGhost, who had replaced your Template:Reflist with nonsense. I wanted to let you know I had undone his/her edit, but I will leave it up to you to follow this wiki's policies in terms of what, if any, block isi appropriate. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Locked Article Policy Why are so many pages locked? Makes it pretty hard to improve the wiki. Ted Ernst 23:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) In answer to all of the past and future questions on this topic, less than 5% of the articles on this wiki are sysop-locked. This has been done to stop the near-constant vandalism that was running rampant before I became primary administrator. It will remain the policy of this wiki indefinitely, or until I see a significant drop in attempted vandalism on highly popular or highly-trafficked articles. If you wish to make a legitimate edit to a sysop-locked page, simply leave me a note and explain, in as detailed a manner as you can, what changes you wish to make. If I deem the changes appropriate, I will unlock the article for you to complete your edits, after which you will leave me another note indicating you are done so that I can re-lock the article. I apologise for the cumbersome nature of this system, but with only a single administrator and constant vandalism, this is the only system that has proven effective in preventing immature people from destroying quite a lot of hard work on a whim. Montonius 23:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oi, you've locked Zeist Campaign...and you have grammatical & wikilink errors in it. Mind unlocking it so that other's can fix them? -Wulfenbach 19:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the locking can be a bit overboard. Protecting pages is all well and good, but there's stuff like double redirects that are locked. --LegacyCWAL 20:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It is a small price to pay to stop the constant vandalism. The locks will remain indefinitely. Montonius 22:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. --LegacyCWAL 22:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::An honest question (because I really don't know the answer) - what about more semi-locking stuff, where only registered users can edit the pages? Would that work? --LegacyCWAL 20:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No, the vandalism is often conducted by users who register so they can vandalise. Montonius 07:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, gotcha. I'll stop bothering you about it now. I hope I haven't been too annoying :) --LegacyCWAL 18:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Magnus the Red Just a note to propose editing this page to reflect newer info from HH12 "A thousand sons". For instance, he was not born a cyclops, he lost one of his eyes by looking into the Empyrean. Tissue and smooth skin grew where the eye and socket used to be. RegisteredContributor 22:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I further edited the page, thanks. RegisteredContributor 20:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) BloodAngels Fan Montonius, Please see the comments I made on BloodAngels Fan's user talk page in reference to his Space Wolves changes. He has a lot of speculation and incorrect facts regarding the chapter. - Killawatt 07:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Needing Work On with the fun! Might as well take a look first at the List of Space Marine Chapters and get that tweak'd to spec. :Monty, before I go commenting some of your new fixes as weird, what's the new pattern for List entries? Are you going to stick with the Name - Blurb - Page link pattern that most of the list has, or are you going to go with the one you've set up for Alpha Legion and Emperor's Wrath? -Wulfenbach 05:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Alpha Legion - fixed. *''Avengers - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Dark Tusks - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Destroyers - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Desert Lions - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Emperor's Children - ''fixed. *Emperor's Wrath - fixed. *''Emperor's Wolves - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Grief Bringers - fixed. *Halo Dragons - Missing from list. No page link. See Zeist Campaign. *''Imperial Ravagers - New add. Messed up page ref. ''-'bach. *''Inceptors - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Iron Hearts - No page link. *Iron Lords - Missing from list. No page link. See Zeist Campaign. *Knights of Blood - No page link. *Luna Wolves - Fixed, redirected to Black Legion. *Lords of Wrath - No page link. *Novamarines - Fixed. *Purple Stars - No page link. *''Rampagers - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Reclaimers - No page link. *Sable Swords - Fixed. *''Silver Guards - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Sky Sentinels - No page link. *''Sons of Justice - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *''Sons of Horus - New add. Missing page link. ''-'bach. *Sons of Vengeance - No page link. *Sons of Ulthunas - No page link. Redirect to Angels of Ecstacy perhaps? *Star Phantoms - Fixed. *Storm Bringers - Removed, non-canon Chapter. *Storm Dragons - Removed, non-canon Chapter. *Taurans - No page link. *Tempest Sons - Removed, non-canon Chapter. *Terror Tigers - No page link. *Thousand Sons - Fixed. *Thunder Barons - No page link. *Tiger Claws - No page link. Redirect to Astral Claws perhaps? *Valedictors - No page link. *Violators - No page link. *Wolf Brothers - No page link. There's also the issue of blurb formatting. I like the look of the average one, where it's: Angels Porphyr The '''Angels Porphyr Chapter was founded in the 31st Millennium. That's a nice, clean look. A little spare in info, perhaps, but then we'd be getting into the issue of what should be in the blurb anyways, versus what should be left on the Chapter's wikipage itself. For my two sestertii, the name, founding date (if known), parent Chapter (if known), affiliation (Imperial/Traitor/Renegade) and state of existence (Active/Destroyed/MIA/etc) would cover most of the basic info needing to be in the blurb. Anything else might be better left in the Chapter's page itself. -Wulfenbach 20:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent work thanks for the lost, I'll begin verification one by one as time permits. I'm glad you like the average blurbs, I wrote them.;) I would also add to them any particularly defining characteristics or campaigns that a Chapter fought in, especially for many of the minor Chapters which were often created to take part in a single cannon event like the 13th Black Crusade. In general, the blurb for each Chapter on the List page should probably match the first paragraph of its full separate page, since I have generally designed them to contain all of the information you mentioned. Montonius 20:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Tagged with Zeist Campaign page for reference. -Wulfenbach 22:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Lexicanum Chapters Should we then be importing in the information from the Lexicanum for inclusion into the wiki? It seems like quite the task, and there might be copyright issues with we were to cut-n-paste import. - 01:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :LOL. There's no copyright issues since everything on their site is a violation of GW's copyrights, just as everything on our wiki is as well! If you take their information, simply alter it by paraphrasing it differently, then no issue involved. Montonius 03:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ... Part of me says "I see...I'll be over here talking with my solictor" and the other part says "#### it, let's get it done." -Wulfenbach 08:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Don't worry Wulfy, you can tell your solicitor I've already put a legal disclaimer on the front page. Not that it's worth a damn since it basically says, "Yeah this wiki has no permission to exist, but we don't make any money from your stuff , so who cares?" Just take comfort in the fact that this wiki is 5 years old, and the Lexicanum even older, but no one cares. However, on a serious note, if there was a problem, GW would issue Wikia a cease and desist order (depending on where in the world their servers are based) and Wikia would simply remove the wiki from its servers. Nothing would happen save that we would come to this site one day and discover all our hard work gone into thin air. Montonius 19:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Also, in regard to the Lexicanum, they actually are a far more complete wiki than we are. However, I find their pages ugly and difficult to navigate and their formatting is a pain to the eye. I believe that given some time and effort, WE can become the premier Warhammer 40k website on the Web. We already have the top spot on Google because of our name. Our location on Wikia means we will always have an advantage in future searches over the Lexicanum. Our only problem is that this Wiki was abandoned by its founders about 2 years ago, then given to caretaker administrators who really did not have the time to govern it properly, so it became filled with vandalism and 2-line articles with no sources. We are going to change all of that in the months to come as I am here for the long haul and I've got an Administrator protection button and I'm not afraid to use it! Montonius 20:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, that's a reasonable goal. I'll stick on for the time being then. I would ask, very politely and with some amusement, please, PLEASE..indent your replies? :) Otherwise your reply to my reply equals a fearsome giant wall o' text (which of course causes LDR checks). -Wulfenbach 07:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::I think you'll survive the fearsome wall of text, Wulfy! Montonius 07:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Zeist Campaign Take a look at the rewrite & discussion. I aimed to improve clarity on the read. May have succeeded, may have "FAILED MISERABLY". We'll see. -Wulfenbach 22:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) British Spelling Bloody hell. Well, that's embarrassing, since I'm a Canuck and we do still stick to the British spellings for the most part. My spellchecker is set otherwise it seems, and foolishly I trusted it without thinking. I'll alter it and stick with the proper spelling from now on. -Wulfenbach 06:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) M'kar, Magnus, Emperor 1. I think the current Canon conflicts regarding M'kar have to addressed in the article. According to "Chapter's Due" Calgar imprisoned M'kar in the fort for 60 years. According to the Blood Angels Codex, M'kar was out and about and chasing after Mephiston at the time. Until GW fixes this discrepancy, it should be made clear in the article. 2. In Magnus's page, some of his later history and his dispute with Ahriman (after Ahriman goofed big time) should be pointed out? 3. Emperor page - something about his appearance (pre-Golden Throne) should be added. There's also significant info and questions not addressed: his Webway project should be mentioned. Why keep it secret from the Primarchs? Why was there a Webway portal on Earth to begin with? Also, why did he withhold info about the true nature of the Warp from the Primarchs etc etc (I don't know the answers to these ?? but I think they should be pointed out). There's also conflicting info on various pages regarding the star child and the working of the Astronomican. Which one is true: A. Emperor originates and directs the beacon, psykers amplify it. B. Psykers originate and amplify the beacon, Emperor directs it. I think A. is more likely? Also in various pages the beacon range is given as 50000 or 70000 light years. Which is correct? Cheers RegisteredContributor 17:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx, I will make some changes soon, also another point: I think the role of Kor Phaeron in the corruption of Word Bearers + Horus Heresy should be addressed. Apparently he was the first traitor and the one who corrupted Lorgar (being Lorgar's closest advisor and spiritual counselor). I know all this will be addressed in HH14 "The first heretic" by Demski-Bowden, but until it comes out in November maybe something could be added. RegisteredContributor 17:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Made some edits on M'kar and Magnus. Removed some details that probably belong elsewhere. (About the planet Prospero and the Battle of Prospero). RegisteredContributor 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) no problem mate :) For russ! For the Wolftime! 16:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) posting questions How do I post a question I need answered? I wrote out a question and it went to my blog entry only. Thank you. You're a wiki wizard.. I've got to say, you're a fluff god. It makes me look like I'm still at "see Spot run" levels. Thanks for editing my own edits! Bumbles the Time Lord 07:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That's why I don't get paid the big bucks! Montonius 06:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Catachan Devil I'm not sure who blocked me from editing that page, but it led me to you apparently :P. I don't care about my limitations, but if you can add that they were actually thought of first as Tyranids that would be good. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/File:SegGalacticPic.jpg This image here was created for the Lexicanum and therefor may not be used here. Please create your own version of the galaxy map. And please check copyrights to images created by Lexicanum users before taking and using them without their permission (e.g.: a personal drawing of a Salamanders Space Marine). If you want to use a Lexicanum article, you'll have to change it, as you have stated above. But please be fair and change it considerably, not only two or three words or one sentence. The author has put work and time in it and that should be respected. Thanks and best wishes. - --Inquisitor S. 19:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Lexicanum Issues Okay, so just checking some of "your" most recent articles: your plagiarism percentage is well above 70% for text taken directly from www.lexicanum.com. As you know (or should know), the allowed threshold is 25%. Therefore you have the options to either credit the LEXICANUM writers who wrote the texts or change the texts so that you are under the plagiarism threshold of 25%. Otherwise (i.e. one of these options applied retroactively for the content of warhammer40k.wikia.com) you are in violation of your hoster's (www.wikia.com) terms of usage and we will have to contact the designated agent (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Designated_agent) responsible for this kind of issues. Ah, and something else I almost forgot. None of your pictures shows the official Games Workshop disclaimer required by Games Workshop's legal department. Best regards. --Inquisitor S. 20:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I apologise on behalf of the wiki for the inappropriate use of your content. I have removed the offending picture and begun to rewrite all articles with the problems you indicated, as well as posting a warning on the main page of the wiki outlining how to avoid future problems with the Lexicanum's content according to the guidelines you outlined. However, this Wiki has essentially been abandoned by its original administrators, I am the only one left and I do not have the resources or time to replace all of the potential conflicts on a 1400 article Wiki in a timely fashion, never mind placing a legal notice on literally hundreds of pictures that were uploaded by many, many different people over five years. I have only been with this site since May 2010 and this wiki was created 5 years ago. No safeguards or copyright rules were ever strictly enforced by the original administrators in that time and so it will take me a very long time to replace or remove all of the inappropriate content that probably exists on this site. I will begin to do so according to the guidelines you have suggested. If you are willing to be patient, I will begin to implement and enforce the policies that should have existed from the start, but this will take time. We do not have a dedicated band of editors and tend to simply get people who come in, grab articles off the Lexicanum or Wikipedia now or in the past and paste them in without further editing or conduct rampant vandalism. Again, I apologise for these errors on behalf of the wiki and will move as quickly as I am able to remove offending content and/or rewrite articles that have made inappropriate use of your content as well as delete or reshape content added by other contributors as it occurs. Montonius 03:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Waaaaagh, da Orks! Ey, new player to 40k here, I've played the computer version for some time and my friend has drawn me into the board game now. He's an Imperial, and I'm going to lead some Ork's, he already has some pieces to give to me for starting off. Plus I like their outnumbering strategy, the ramshackle technology is fun for me to make, I love the small details. But anyways, I came here for info, when I went to individual pages of vehicles and types of units, I found most were stubs..why not start a wikia-project? Cleaning up stubs? Add your name to the list of people that participated in the project if you want to help, like a Vehicle Clean-Up, Unit Clean-Up, that stuff. Also, hello! Mafia Mettaur 01:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) salamander companies? hi, can i add pictures to the salamanders page because i managed to make examples of each company color... Adeptus Mechanicus Iron Citcle and other Wh40k pictures Hi and thanks for your help. I have question about Wh40k pictures.Can Russian Wikipedia use pictures from that site in Warhammer40k articles? Only if the proper licenses are used for Games Workshop intellectual property. Montonius 18:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ey, Monti. No response? Not even a,"Beat it, I don't care"? Mafia Mettaur 01:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately there are not enough editors (i.e there are none save me) here to carry out such projects. Most of the entries you described actually have full descriptions on the Wiki, but they are located on the conglomerate pages ("Weapons of the Imperium, Vehicles of the Orks, etc.) rather than in individual entries. As such, those kinds of pages would lie at the very bottom of my list of current priorities for the wiki. However, feel free to fix whatever stubs you find. Montonius 03:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Forgebreaker.. hey just read your page on Perturbo, quick question where did you get the info on Forgebreaker? In "Fulgrim" that is the hammer Fulgrim makes for Ferrus Manus of the Iron Warriors. Just some background on that hammer, I guess befor Horus gives it to him?... any i think are doing a great job thanks Ability to edit pages? Hello Montonious, I know I may seem new here, and in a sense, I am, but I would just like to know where the edit buttons have gone on all of the pages?(I am certain they were removed, and for good reason, but I just wanted to confirm this suspicion with the person who seems to be the leading authority here) While I have no need of such features yet, at this late of an hour when I created this account on a whim, I am certain that such a feature will become desired when I actively seek out spelling and grammatical errors, big and small, and quite possibly devote some time to contributing an Article on the 4th Company of Ultramarines to this wiki. I look forward to your response, and in advance I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this question. Courage and Honour! 03:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Cpt. Uriel VentrisCourage and Honour! 03:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your response. I know I can see the edit button on some of the pages, but others like "The Imperium of Man" and similar content it is nowhere to be found. I will keep looking, but I am certain that for me it is completely absent. It might be my ISP, because I am not sure how this site treats Proxxies, which my ISP gives me my internet connection through. Double redirects Can you unlock the double redirects so that they can be fixed? --LegacyCWAL 23:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :There are five double redirects, all of them currently locked: Talisman of Vaul, Mankind, Space Marine Legions, Dark Gods, and Imperial Titan. --LegacyCWAL 16:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Interix error "The Interex were later destroyed by the Imperium of Man's Great Crusade, at some point before the war against the Auretian Technocracy began." "The Interex were ultimately destroyed by the Imperium after hostilities between the two human civilizations began" There is no reference to the Interex ever being destroyed, not even in off hand comments from the authors. And given the Interex where one of the furthest out contacts made by the Crusade, they could easily still exist outside the boundries of the Imperium, expecially given the evens of the Heresy Novels after the contact which completely distracted the Imperium and the Crusade from this region of space. These portions of the Interex article and any other references of the Interex being destroyed really should be removed as not being accurate, nor having any citable support. The Kinebranch article would also need the same edits to remove similar errors. Cliveklg 09:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Requesting a change under Daemons Under the Daemon heading you have listed that a Greater Deamon is listed as "power is only slightly less than that of the Chaos Gods themselves" This is false, and in canon proof is plentiful, the easist to pull however is the tale of Skarbrand, the Exiled One. Skarbrand was one of the most powerful Bloodthirsters, he took many skulls, and slayed many foes. However, Tzeentch slowly manipulated him, and stroked his rage, until one day, when his rage was at an all time high, he struck Khorne, but "With a strike that would have felled an entire army, it opened up the smallest of chinks in Khorn's mighty armor." from there "With a rage that made Skarbrands seem meek, Khorne picked up his mightiest champion and hurled him from his Throne Room." for 8 days he blazed through the warp. Fateweaver, Tzeentch's first Lord of Change, despite the fact he is an Oracle, he still gets all of his information from Tzeentch, as do all of the Lord's of Change. The really big issue is with saying a Greater Deamon is almost as powerful as the gods themselves, despite the fact that each of the Deamons is just a small fraction of the God's they represent. Regarding your Message Hey man, Im really into 40k fluff and I decided to start contributing to the wiki just today. Pardon my newbishness, Im not familiar with the wikia controls yet. Just keep leaving me messages if I should change more stuff, this first article on belial is just me kind of learning the format. I added the source btw. Kration 09:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My apologies, I should have looked more closely, The link to rippers and sky-slashers on the main tyranid page said that both were blank pages. I therefore assumed that the pages didn't exist. But regardless I should have paid more attention to the source information as well. Once again I apologise, I'll be more careful before editing in the future. --Sororitas An offer... Hi there, I'm Heatedpete, an admin on the Battlefield, Medal of Honor and Homefront wikis. I was browsing some of your pages a bit ago, and was wondering whether adding some navigational templates (such as the ones here and here) would be of any use to this wiki. If so, i would love to help out creating a few templates to assist the wiki, as over time i have gained a good deal of wiki coding expericne, and hope to improve the place further. If you agree, please reply soon. HP - 18:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll create a mock-up template for you to see. However, if you don't mind, I'll create something like a Template:Weapons of the Space Marines template, as that'd be easy to create with links to the relavent pages. Just a question, should I create the template similar to the current colour scheme or just a plain black headed scheme? Heatedpete - 18:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Quick Mockup Right, i created a quick mock-up template to see what you think: The v, d, and e buttons on the top of the template simply allow a user to view the template page, edit it and discuss about it on the talk page. To add it to a page, you'd simply place at the bottom of the page, and the template would show up when saved. Seeing as this is a good way of finding articles on the page itself, I'd personally roll it out on any page on the template. Let me know what you think. HP - 18:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Right, i'll have to try and work around the Template:Tnavbar to find the vde stuff. But for the theme, go to Special:Themedesigner. That's where the tools for changing the theme are. But if in doubt, ask User:JoePlay. He did the theme for the red Dead Wiki and the Battlefield Wiki, so he'd easily be able to create a good look. But anyway, i'll get onto the template stuff ASAP! Oh, and don't delete a template entitled Template:HP. That's for a signature HP - 20:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go to , and thhere you can change the settings. Also, visit here for some tips on the theme designer. HP - 20:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the notice I'm usually on Sporewiki, where writing about your own opinions and thoughts is highly encouraged, so I guess I assumed it was the same here. I don't really mind. Spriggs077 Just Sayin' my Bit, Say Yours! 07:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I notice you make a lot of quality edits. I left a section in the talk on the Officio Assassinorium page about the Vanus clade. Look over it when you get a chance? I'm no good at editing. Just facts. Can't Edit Article Hi, I'm new to this wiki, but I've been active on several wikis elsewhere (both game related and otherwise). I'm a little unfamiliar with the process you use on this wiki. For example, I noticed that I can't edit some (non-contentious) articles, such as Titan. Is there a place I can learn more about the process and guidelines that are used here? Thanks. -- Skye NiTessine 21:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) On the Ball Hehehe, I make one edit to a page and you totally revamp it. Nice work. Bearded Hoplite 22:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC)